The Beginning
by Kuraj Crescent
Summary: Up For Grabs!    Discontinued by author.
1. Prologue  Remembrance

_Remembrance…_

_I feel something brushing past me, opening my eyes to see what it is. All I see is water. Water and darkness. I close my eyes briefly, opening them again, just to see the exact same thing as before. I can't see where I'm going, yet I know it isn't up to the surface. The moment I think of drowning, I feel myself slowing, my feet touching something hard. I stand up, surprised to find myself breathing down in this strange, dark place. I look around, only to notice a strange sound that I missed while I was falling. . ._

_Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum_

My mind races, trying to interpret where the strange noise is coming from as the black nothingness around me is shattered by white birds, the black ground slowly changing to reveal a platform. I back away from the birds that had been covering the platform, only to hear a disembodied voice speaking to me.

"_Don't be alarmed. You will remember soon. For now, you must choose. . ."_

I look around aimlessly, searching for the source of the voice, only to see three stone pedestals grow out of the platform. On one stood an orb of some sort, an energy flowing from it that I find to be eerily familiar. On another was a strange metal object, this object looking just as familiar as the energy from the orb had felt, only it looks like something off a messed up science fiction movie. On the third pedestal, however, I see a large sphere of energy made of colors that I know shouldn't even exist. I feel dizzy just by looking at the swirling sphere of energy.

"Okay, and what is this for?"

"_Of these three things you must choose one to keep and one to lose. Choose wisely."_

I just shrug the voice off, casually walking over to the familiar orb that rests on the pedestal to my right, instantly feeling a surge of familiar power flow through me.

"_Are you sure you want to keep this power?"_

I nod, only to watch as the orb vanishes into my hand. I look towards the other two pedestals, already certain that the strange metal object was of little significance to me, not wanting to go anywhere near the sphere. I quickly give up the strange contraption, only to watch as the pedestals sink back into the platform. I run to the center of the platform, only to find the whole platform shattering around me, leaving me to fall into the black nothing again. The strange noise suddenly made sense to me as I near a second platform.

"That noise. . . It sounds like. . . . . Drums."

I land on the platform, not knowing what to expect now, only to find myself facing a black, shadowy creature.

"_Heartless. . . Shadows. . . Fight to survive, or lose yourself to the Darkness. . . You decide which."_

"Whatever you say, Voice That Does Nothing To Help."

"_Call your powers into your hand. Rely on your past to help you."_

"How do you expect me to do that? . . . Great, now he's ignoring me. . ."

I close my eyes, willing something to happen, only to feel a sudden bolt of energy fly out of my hand at the creature the voice called a Heartless. I open my eyes, shocked to find a blue-white bolt of what looks like lightning connecting the palm of my hand to the Heartless. The moment the energy makes contact, the Heartless falls away from me. I watch it as the creature fades into Darkness, only to be swallowed up by Darkness myself, hearing only one thing before I slip into unconsciousness. . .

"_You are not like your friends. . . You have awakened your past."_


	2. Ch 01  The meeting

**The Meeting**

_This takes place just a month after Riku, Sora, and Kairi return to the Islands at the end of KH2._

"_It's not like you to be sleeping at this time of day, Riku."_

I blink, trying to clear my vision, a girl with auburn hair slowly coming into focus.

"Kairi?"

"Who did you think I was? Why were you asleep in broad daylight? It's not like you."

". . .I just. . ."

I look out at the ocean. (_How could I bring myself to tell her about that dream?_) I look back at her.

"I just didn't get enough sleep last night. . . I think something big is coming. . ."

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, Sora was hiding for two hours while you were out here sleeping."

"What?"

I jump up, quickly running off to the cave where a rock was crudely pulled over to block the opening to Sora's hiding place.

"Sora? Are you okay in there?"

"Riku? What took you so long?"

"I must have passed out again. . . I didn't even know I was asleep until Kairi woke me up."

"Don't worry about it. I brought some water with me, since sometimes you do take forever to get here. I know you liked making me think I found a good hiding place every time, but try to be less obvious next time, okay?"

I can't help but laugh, finding his sense of humor to be quite funny. My mind wanders back to the dream I had, wondering if the whole thing was more than just a dream, only to push the thoughts away. (_Don't be ridiculous. There's no way that dream could be anything but just that. It could never be real._) I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Riku?"

I start to answer, only to be cut off by a strange whooshing sound. A sound that I feel to be oddly familiar. . .

"_Now where did you take me?_"

I look around, spotting what looks like a blue police box out in the middle of the beach. I am now dealing with a sudden feeling that I know the man who's speaking from in that very same box, even being familiar with the box itself. I decide immediately to keep this to myself as the doors open to reveal a man with brown hair and blue eyes, his outfit consisting of a pair of brown pants, a white shirt, a red bowtie, and a brown jacket. I quickly find myself staring, unable to look away from him.

"Oh, hello. Sorry about the box. Just ignore it and it'll be gone before you see it."

"Wait a minute. You only just got here, yet you insist on leaving?"

"Uh, yes. I mean no. I mean. . . Who are you?"

"Riku. That's Sora. The girl is Kairi. And who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"You never answered my other question. What are you doing here if you're not staying?"

That got him. I already know enough to not get on his bad side, yet I know I shouldn't be familiar with him. Just then, the dream from a couple years ago pops back into my mind uninvited. I shove it far into the back of my mind, not wanting to remember it, or the "drums" that plagued me ever since I first had that dream. (_Leave me alone. I don't want to pass out again._) I continue the silent arguing, looking up only to find the man staring me in the eyes, only a foot away from my face. I automatically yell at him, just as I normally would yell at someone who lives on the Islands.

"Holy crap! Don't do that to me!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"The weather."

"Liar."

I blink, caught completely off-guard.

"What did you say?"

"You weren't thinking about the weather. You were avoiding something."

"I'm fine, okay? Stop bothering me!"

If I didn't have his attention before, I definitely have it now.

"If you felt fine, you wouldn't be twitching."

"I'm not used to seeing a blue box appear out of nowhere in the middle of a beach. It doesn't happen every day and you should know that."

"And how would you know?"

"It's just obvious, okay? A blue box does not fit in on a beach. Common sense. Get some."

Now he's got me irritated. I'm already tired of the Doctor.

"You act just like him."

"Like who?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone I used to know."

A hint of sadness in his voice?

_Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum. . ._

(_Great. Now they're even louder than in that stupid dream. . ._) I look at the Doctor, only to see him staring.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Big mistake at yelling like that.

(Are you like me?)

I freeze, feeling as though someone just invaded my privacy, only this isn't anything physical. . .

(_Get the hell out of my head! I don't want people thinking in my head! It's called, "Invading privacy", now stop it!_)

The Doctor only shrugs, dragging Sora into the box. I automatically run after them, only to be hit with a wave of nostalgia the moment I step into the box. . .

"I feel weird. . ."

Blackness invades my eyesight, the room spinning. . . (_Room?_) The box is bigger on the inside. I feel something collide with me, unaware that I was the one falling.


	3. Ch 02 The Tardis

**The Tardis**

_This takes place just shortly after Riku passed out._

"_Is he okay?_"

I twitch my hand, feeling something cold touching the side of my head. (_This isn't the best time to pass out. . ._) I try opening my eyes, only to see a blurred room. (_Okay. When I wake up, I'll hit the first person who ticks me off. . ._)

_Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum. . ._

"Hey. Are you alright?""Ymmph. . ."

My voice comes out as a muffled sound, but at least it works.

"You just passed out. Are you sure you're alright?"

I push myself up off the floor, ignoring the Doctor's hand out of my own irritation.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got dizzy."

I give him the same look I gave Sora the first time I passed out in front of them, only to receive a calm stare in return.

"Just leave me alone. . . Why are we in here?"

I only just noticed the interior portion of the Tardis. My eyes scan the room, finding Kairi, Sora, and the Doctor watching me.

"I said I'm fine. If you don't stop sta- What the bloody hell is that thing you're wearing?"

"Oh, it's a fez."

"Why the hell are you wearing a fez?"

"Because it's cool."

". . ."

I reach up and grab the hat, throwing it towards Sora, who quickly catches on and blasts it with a Fire spell.

"Now why did you do that?"

"Because. The hat was getting annoying."

"And why is that?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

Yes. The best way to answer a question is to ask another question.

"No. . ."

"Then don't ask."

"Why are you still here?"

"I was asking that same question just three minutes ago."

"We want to go with you!"

"What? Have you lost your mind, Sora? We don't even know where he's going, or how he got here, yet you already want to go with him?"

"Actually, Kairi wants to go as well. The Doctor agreed to it as long as you don't crash the ship."

"That's big, coming from the boy who crashed a rocket in the middle of a forest."

"Hey! That was the emergency brakes and no-one told me what would happen if I used them!"

"Didn't you crash twice?"

"No! That was the whale's fault!"

"And what makes it the whale's fault? It wasn't in the ship with you, was it?"

"Stop with the arguing!"

_. . .Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum. . ._

Wow. He really has a low tolerance for arguing. And have you ever had to put up with these stupid drums 24/7 for half of your life? It's a pain in the butt!

"As long as he doesn't crash after drinking rum, we'll be just fine."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Yes. You look like a drunken hobo from the slums. You look worse with that fez."

"You have no room to talk, Riku."

"Do I have to remind you of your trip to Halloweentown? You looked worse than he does."

"Good point. . . Hey! Why don't we go there again? You never got to see Santa!"

"Enough with the Santa! I already told you-"

"Geronimo!"

Just as the Doctor says that one word, the whole room lurches to one side, throwing me against the wall. The moment everything stops moving, I walk over to the Doctor to give him a good slap, only to end up with Sora and Kairi holding me back.

. . ._Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum. . ._


	4. Ch 03 Halloweentown

**Halloweentown**

_The following is a re-cap of the previous chapter._

"Geronimo!"

Just as the Doctor says that one word, the whole room lurches to one side, throwing me against the wall. The moment everything stops moving, I walk over to the Doctor to give him a good slap, only to end up with Sora and Kairi holding me back.

. . ._Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum. . ._

End of Re-cap

"We've just landed in Halloweentown."

"Cool!"

The moment Sora says that, I find myself being dragged outside into a graveyard.

"Okay, this is the definition of "You are insane"!"

"Wow! Your costume is even better than mine!"

I observe myself in a mirror, only to see tangled white hair, wolf ears, thin fur, tattered clothing, long curved claws, and a long tail. I look at the red stuff on my clothes, only to find that it's blood. My face was twisted and warped to look like a snout the moment I had arrived. I now realize that I am looking at myself.

"What the hell? I look like I belong in a freaking horror movie!"

"That's why this is called Halloweentown. Come on! You've got to go see Santa!"

"Why are you a vampire?"

"No clue. Nor do I understand the Doctor's costume."

I look at the Doctor, only to see him in the same thing as he was wearing when we first saw him.

"Maybe he's a vampire."

"Would make more sense for him to be a zombie than a vampire."

"I'm a sorceress. Why am I a sorceress?"

"Oh, never mind. He's a ghoul. That fits him even better."

"Hey!"

Again, I feel myself being dragged along by Sora.

"Where are we going?"

"We-"

"_EXTERMINATE!_"

"Stop!"

. . ._Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum. . ._

I jerk free of Sora's grip, spinning around to face the Doctor and Kairi, seeing a robotic-looking creature chasing after them. . .

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"


	5. Ch 04  The Dalek and The Time Lords

**The Dalek and The Time Lords**

_There is one creature you never want to mess with, and one race that had become its sworn enemy._

Uh, oh.

"EXTERMINATE!"

I think of all possible actions, only finding one that I can take without getting too close. . .

"Fire in the hole!"

"What?"

I throw a blast of energy at the robot while grabbing Sora's arm. Before he could say anything else, I take off running, headed straight towards the creature.

"Get out of there!"

The Doctor and Kairi are way ahead of us, but I force Sora to keep moving. The moment he's out of range, I throw a rock at the creature's self-destruct button, high-tailing it out of there as the robot blows up. . .

"Holy sh-"

The blast sends me flying forward, forcing me to fall head-first into a steep slope. The moment I see the slope, I sling my hands out, flipping myself onto my feet thanks to my own quick reflexes. (_Now to catch up to the others._) I run off towards the police box, only stopping when I reach the safety of the interior.

"What was that thing?"

"It was a Dalek. . ."

"Hey! Riku's here!"

"Don't bother me. . ."

"Huh? H-hey Riku-"

"I said leave me alone!"

I see Sora and Kairi flinch, but I don't really care right now. The Daleks have found us. I run deeper into the Tardis, ignoring the Doctor completely, eventually finding a bedroom to lock myself up in.

"Riku! Open the door!"

I ignore Sora's orders, blocking the door with a chair, only to sit down on the bed, facing the wall.

"Riku. Open the door, or we'll do it for you."

"Leave me alone!"

I hear a click, but the chair should hold. It doesn't. The Doctor opens the door and walks in.

"Get out. I want to be left alone."

"Just talk to me."

"No."

"You don't have much of a choice."

I groan at his statement, not wanting to talk to him at all. (_Just leave me alone. . ._)

(No. I won't leave until you talk.)

(_Get out of my head daggumit!_)

(Not until you tell me what's going on with you.)

(_Nothing's wrong with me! I just want to be alone!_)

"Tell me the truth, then. Why did you fall behind when you clearly could keep up with us?"

"I didn't want the Dalek following us. Besides. I know how to defend myself and Sora needed to get out of there first."

"Why were you trying to hit me?"

"You didn't tell me this thing was going to throw me into a wall. If you had warned us to grab onto something, I wouldn't have tried to hit you."

I glare at the wall, refusing to look at him.

"Leave me alone. I am done answering questions."

". . .Are you hungry?"

"A little. . ."

A bold-face lie. I'm actually starving.

"Then come out here. We've got plenty of food."

". . .Okay."

I think he may be onto me already. . .

"Have you been using honey-scented cologne?"

"What?"

"Have you-"

"I heard your question. What do you mean by it?"

"You smell like honey."

"No, I haven't used cologne. It's a waste of time."

"Mind if I check your pulse? Just to see if you're calmed down yet."

My mind races, knowing only two things that could be meant by his two questions. One, he could be aware of my condition. Or two, he could just be worrying about the safety of Sora and Kairi. I shrug off the two possibilities, holding my arm out for him to check my pulse.

". . ."

"Well?"

He looks at me, only this time it's not a calm expression I see on his face. He looks startled.

"What's wrong? Is it too low?"

I quickly put my fingers to the pulse-line in my neck, not finding anything that could have startled him.

"You have two hearts. How?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was born with them?"

"You're like me, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"A Time Lord."

"Why do you think that?"

"Stop lying."

That definitely got me. I knew all along that he was a Time Lord. What's worse is that I know I'm one too.

"And that's why you won't leave me alone? Because I'm a Time Lord and you've caught me?"

"Exactly. I knew you were one the moment I saw you. Now the question is, which one are you?"

"Don't you already know that? It's not like you haven't invaded my mind."

"I didn't see a name there."

"Then figure it out on your own."

I get up, leaving him to his thoughts and the empty room. (_Let him figure out my name on his own. . . I don't even know what it is myself, so I can't really help him either way._) Now the drums have reached the point where I'm surprised no-one else can hear them. . .

. . ._Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum_. . .


End file.
